Lacrime di Nuvola, rabbia di Cielo
by hinata 92
Summary: La famiglia Bovino decide di recapitare al piccolo Lambo una nuovissima arma dagli effetti mooolto imprevisti... Riuscirà la famiglia Vongola a salvare il salvabile senza impazzire? Una storia basata su un paio di personaggi volutamente OOC e dalle reazioni degli altri che spero vi strappi almeno un sorriso!


**_Lacrime di Nuvola, rabbia di Cielo_**

**Un pacco inaspettato**

« Si può? »

Reborn rispose:« Entra pure, ImbranaTsuna! »

Tsuna aprì la porta con un secchiello d'acqua gelata e una pezza bianca in mano:« Come sta il nostro malato? »

Il bambino sospirò:« La febbre non si abbassa, purtroppo… »

Tsuna appoggiò tutto sul tavolo:« Non credevo, comunque, che anche lui potesse avere l'influenza… »

Il ragazzo guardò un po' preoccupato il piccolo Leon coricato su un fazzoletto, che continuava a cambiare colore come se fosse impazzito.

« … e che potesse avere questi effetti! »

« Sai com'è, è un camaleonte! »

« È grave? »

« Non particolarmente, ma finché è in queste condizioni non può trasformarsi in nulla… e quindi niente proiettili per te! »

Tsuna alzò gli occhi al cielo:« Cercherò di non averne bisogno per i prossimi due o tre giorni! »

E per il resto della vita, aggiunse mentalmente. Voleva solo un po' di tranquillità, soprattutto dopo aver combattuto contro i Varia per quegli stupidi anelli che li avevano fatti quasi ammazzare.

Quasi a voler smentire immediatamente quel pensiero, suonò il campanello.

Tsuna sospirò. Ma c'era altra gente oltre a Reborn in grado di leggergli nel pensiero o era semplicemente l'universo ad accanirsi contro di lui?

« Io opterei per la seconda… »

Tsuna rimase con la porta spalancata a metà:« Reborn! Ma la pianti di leggermi nella testa? »

Il campanello suonò di nuovo, più insistentemente.

« ARRIVO, ARRIVO! »

Il ragazzo aprì svogliatamente la porta.

« Ok, se è pubblicità non ci interessa… e se siete qui per sfidare il Boss dei Vongola ci interessa ancora meno! »

Tsuna dovette presto rendersi conto di stare parlando all'aria. Non c'era nessuno fuori dalla porta. In compenso ai suoi piedi c'era un grosso pacco con una lettera il cui destinatario era scritto a chiare lettere.

« Hihihi! Che bello, il grande Lambo ha un pacco tuuuuuuuuuuuuuutto per sé! »

Tsuna lo guardò preoccupato, mentre Reborn leggeva la lettera allegata.

« Allora, cosa dice? Mi sembra strano che qualcuno invii qualcosa a… LAMBO! NON APRIRLO! »

Dopo gli attacchi dei Varia Tsuna era preoccupato persino che gli potessero inviare dei pacchi bomba, e il fatto di non poter leggere la lettera perché scritta in italiano non faceva altro che aumentargli l'ansia.

« Tranquillo, ImbranaTsuna, viene dalla famiglia Bovino! »

« La famiglia di Lambo? »

Già, era da un po' che si chiedeva che fine avesse fatto la famiglia di quella piccola peste. D'accordo che il mondo della mafia aveva regole tutte sue, ma abbandonare un bimbo di cinque anni in un paese straniero tutto solo…

« UAO! »

L'urlo di Lambo agitò ancora di più il ragazzo. Se c'era qualcosa che poteva entusiasmare quel pericolo pubblico ambulante non era nulla di buono, poco ma sicuro!

Il bambino tirò fuori dalla scatola un piccolo bazooka arancione, spargendo per tutto il pavimento il polistirolo.

« Cosa? Reborn, dimmi che è un giocattolo, ti prego! »

L'Arcobaleno non aveva alzato gli occhi dalla lettera:« Uhm… interessante! Sai, la famiglia Bovino è molto creativa in fatto di armi, anche se i loro membri sono un po' ingenui… sembra che abbiano inviato a Lambo una nuova arma da testare… »

« Nuova? Non bastava il bazooka per andare avanti nel tempo? Questa cosa dovrebbe fare? »

Reborn porse un fascicoletto al suo allievo:« Prego, questo è il libretto delle istruzioni! »

Tsuna osservò perplesso i fogli. D'accordo, le istruzioni erano in italiano, e quindi incomprensibili per lui, ma avevano l'aria di essere molto dettagliate e precise, almeno a giudicare dai disegni illustrativi.

« Reborn… ammesso e non concesso che a Lambo passi per la testa di aprire il libretto delle istruzioni… _sa leggere?_ »

L'assassino gli fece l'occhiolino:« È per quello che ho detto che i Bovino sono ingenui! A proposito, tu non dovresti andare a scuola? »

Il ragazzo guardò l'ora e iniziò ad agitarsi:« È vero! Lambo, metti via quel bazooka, ne riparliamo quando torno… Lambo, dove l'hai messo? »

Il bambino si guardò intorno confuso:« Lambo non ricorda… »

« COSA? Ma se l'avevi in mano pochi secondi fa! »

Lambo incrociò le braccia e mise il broncio:« Se il grande Lambo ha detto che non ricorda, non ricorda! »

Tsuna si mise le mani nei capelli:« E ora cosa facciamo? Non sappiamo nemmeno a cosa serva! »

Reborn tirò un calcio al suo allievo e uno a Lambo:« Calmi tutti e due. Tsuna, tu vai a scuola, al bazooka ci penso io! »

Il ragazzo non era molto convinto. Aveva un brutto presentimento, ma lo sguardo assassino del suo tutore lo convinse a prendere lo zaino e a uscire di casa.

« Dice davvero, Decimo? »

Tsuna, Gokudera e Yamamoto camminavano nel corridoio durante l'intervallo, ignorando la folla di studenti che si dirigeva verso il cortile.

« Che c'è di male se la famiglia del bambino gli manda un giocattolo? »

Tsuna sospirò:« Temo che quello non sia un giocattolo, Yamamoto… e il fatto che si sia perso non mi fa stare tranquillo! »

« Un attimo: di quale bambino stai parlando? Ce ne sono troppi a casa tua… »

Gokudera sbuffò:« Ma non stai mai attento? Stavamo parlando di Lambo! »

« Quello vestito da mucca e con la parrucca afro? »

Tsuna annuì e Yamamoto sorrise:« Allora l'ho appena visto correre nell'altro corridoio! »

« COSA? »

Gokudera e Tsuna scattarono nella direzione indicata dal ragazzo.

« Cosa ci fa qui, Decimo? »

« Non ne ho la più pallida idea, ho smesso di farmi domande sensate da quando è cominciata questa storia dei Vongola! »

Un'ombra nera li sorpassò. Solo il superintuito di Tsuna riuscì ad identificarlo:« Reborn? Cosa succede? »

L'arcobaleno rispose senza smettere di correre:« Ho cercato di torchiarlo per farmi dire dove avesse messo il nuovo bazooka, ma il moccioso si è agitato e mi è sfuggito quando ho abbassato la guardia per accudire Leon! »

Tsuna deglutì. Non voleva neanche sapere quali fossero i metodi mafiosi per far confessare qualcuno. Di sicuro Reborn non c'era andato leggero con Lambo solo perché era un bambino.

Reborn continuò:« Dobbiamo prenderlo a tutti i costi! Ho finito di leggere il libretto delle istruzioni… »

Gokudera intervenne:« È pericoloso? »

« È un'arma. Tutto dipende dall'uso che se ne fa. »

« Eccolo! »

Lambo era davanti a loro. Sembrava divertirsi in quella versione del gioco dell'acchiaparello. Tsuna rimpianse che I-Pin avesse accompagnato sua madre a fare spese, forse lei sarebbe riuscito a prenderlo, giocavano così tanto a rincorrersi!

« Non prenderete mai il grande Lambo! »

Gokudera imprecò:« Maledetto moccioso! Aspetti che gli metta le mani addosso, Decimo, e vede cosa gli faccio! »

No, Tsuna non ci teneva a vederlo. Aveva quel brutto presentimento della mattina che continuava a tormentarlo anche durante tutta quella corsa. Dovevano prenderlo prima di… prima di cosa? Non lo sapeva neanche lui di preciso.

Un'ombra apparve al fondo del corridoio.

Tsuna intuì il rischio qualche secondo prima del fattaccio e accelerò, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

« Chi corre nei corridoi della _mia_ scuola? Vi morder… »

« SPOSTATI, HIBARI! »

« Eh? »

Lambo non si accorse dell'arrivo del ragazzo e ci andò a sbattere contro. Nell'urto due oggetti uscirono dalla sua enorme capigliatura.

« Due… due bazooka? »

Alle parole di Gokudera, Reborn si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. Era il posto più ovvio e non gli era neanche passato per l'anticamera del cervello di perquisire i capelli di Lambo!

Tsuna riuscì ad afferrare il fuggitivo, ma le due armi rimasero per un lunghissimo istante sospese in aria.

« Ehilà, Sawada! »

Tsuna allungò il braccio per fermarlo, ma era troppo tardi.

Il fumo si diffuse nel corridoio, obbligando Gokudera a tossire più volte.

Si sentì solo l'acuta vocina di Lambo:« Ooooooooooooh! I bazooka hanno fatto boom tutti insieme! »

Già, Tsuna non era arrivato in tempo. I bazooka erano caduti sulle teste di Hibari e Ryohei inghiottendoli. Già, ma in quale erano caduti?

Tsuna rimase immobile, stringendo forte Lambo:« Non oso guardare… »

Reborn si morse un labbro:« Questa non ci voleva… »

Il ragazzo chiese:« Reborn, qual è l'effetto del bazooka? »

Il fumo iniziò a diradarsi. Due figure iniziarono a intravvedersi a fatica, una in piedi, l'altra in ginocchio.

« Il bazooka arancione, a quanto ho capito, sconvolge il carattere di chi viene colpito… »

« In… in che senso? »

Gokudera indicò la scena:« Guardate! »

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta li guardava un po' confuso, con la stessa espressione del ragazzo seduto per terra.

« Sawada! Gokudera! Non siete un po' più piccoli dell'ultima volta che ci siamo visti? »

Tsuna e Gokudera si guardarono perplessi:« Veramente sei tu a essere fuori posto… sei caduto nel bazooka di Lambo! »

L'uomo si guardò intorno:« _All'estremo!_ Me la ricordo questa giornata! Era… sei anni fa? »

Tsuna sospirò:« Dieci. Il bazooka di Lambo ti ha riportato indietro di dieci anni… »

Gokudera diede una gomitata al suo adorato Decimo:« Scemo come oggi… ma non credevo che avrei mai visto Ryohei vestito con qualcosa di diverso dalla tuta da ginnastica! »

Il Ryohei adulto rise:« E già… quanto tempo è passato! Tutto vissuto _all'estremo!_ »

Tsuna sbiancò:« Un attimo: se Ryohei è caduto nel bazooka normale, significa che Hibari… »

« _Oh oh…_ »

Il ragazzo continuava a guardarsi intorno perplesso. Ai suoi piedi c'era il bazooka arancione disperso, ancora fumante.

« Io… cosa stavo facendo? »

Tsuna e Gokudera si morsero un labbro, indecisi sul da farsi.

« Ah, già… stavo inseguendo voi! Non si corre per i corridoi! E allora… »

Hibari cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma scivolò su uno dei suoi tonfa sbattendo rovinosamente il sedere a terra. Gokudera trattenne a malapena una risatina. Hibari alzò lo sguardo verso di loro e Tsuna chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi a venire brutalmente malmenato dal del Capo della Commissione Disciplinare della scuola media di Namimori. E invece…

« COSA MI AVETE FATTO? »

I due ragazzi si guardarono terrorizzati.

Tsuna esclamò:« Ma… _piange?_ »

Gokudera annuì:« E come una fontana, aggiungerei! »

« NON RIESCO PIÚ A ESSERE CATTIVO! E ORA COME FACCIO? »

Ryohei adulto annuì:« Ah, già! Me lo ricordo all'estremo questo episodio! »

« Davvero? E cosa possiamo fare per… per… farlo smettere di piangere, almeno? »

« Ah, quello non è nulla, dopo ritornerà il solito! Tu, piuttosto, Sawada, devi stare attento! »

« Io? »

« Sì, domani ti attaccheranno _all'estremo!_ »

« COSA? Chi? Come? »

« Aspetta, com'è che si chiamavano? Ah, erano i… »

Una nuvola di fumo lo avvolse completamente e Tsuna si ritrovò a fissare il Ryohei del suo tempo.

« Cavolo, sono finito in un posto tutto strano… ma strano _all'estremo!_ »

Gokudera cercò di saltargli addosso:« Ma proprio ora dovevi tornare? Il te del futuro stava per dirci qualcosa d'importante! »

Tsuna rimase imbambolato.

Di nuovo?

Cosa diavolo aveva fatto di così male per essere attaccato continuamente da chiunque?

I singulti di Hibari lo riportarono alla realtà.

Gokudera, dopo quasi aver picchiato Ryohei, si diede una calmata e mise una mano sulla spalla di Tsuna:« Stia tranquillo, Decimo! La difenderò da qualsiasi pericolo! »

Il ragazzo sospirò:« Grazie, Gokudera… ci mancava anche questa, non bastava solo… solo… »

Tsuna cercò inutilmente una definizione adatta per l'ex pericolo pubblico della Namimori ridotto a un innocuo agnellino. Una cosa che andava oltre alla sua immaginazione e ai suoi più peggiori incubi.

« Ehilà! Che mi sono perso nel frattempo? »

Reborn guardò l'ultimo arrivato sorridente:« Molte cose, Yamamoto, molte molte cose… »


End file.
